Aku mencintaimu
by KanAncur
Summary: Hinata, kau tahu? Kau mungkin orang menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima jika kau juga menyebalkan bagi orang lain. SliceOfLife, Romantis mungkin, Humoris mungkin. OOC, Typo. Edited.
1. Prolog

Penuh harap saat ku melihatnya datang. Walau lama aku harus menunggu aku tetap akan teguh menunggunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Perkataan itu, walau tak secara langsung aku ucapkan, dalam artian orangnya tidak ada di depanku saat itu, melainkan sedang berada jauh di negeri sebrang yang asing bagiku.

Tetap saja, perjuanganku dalam menyiapkan mental untuk mengatakan suka padanya walau hanya lewat telpon akan tetap goyah.

Dia cinta pertamaku.

Sangat miris, di umurku yang ke 19 aku baru mendapat cinta pertamaku. Ya, walau sebenarnya Hinata dan aku sudah kenal dari kecil. Latar belakang yang terlalu basi untuk sebuah cerita percintaan, itu yang kupikir.

Tapi sekarang aku merasakannya, orang yang sudah kau kenal dari kecil ternyata memberi perasaan tidak rela saat dia akan pergi di ambil orang lain.

"Tu-tunggu aku pulang."

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Walau pada dasarnya aku tidak menanyakan apapun, aku hanya mengucapkan aku mencintaimu itupun dengan sedikit menyentak karena grogi. Kacau sekali.

Tapi, biasanya kalau ada salah satu dari pasangan yang bilang aku mencintaimu pasti akan di jawab maaf kita teman saja atau aku juga mencintaimu, kan?, kita sebut saja pasangan walaupun kami belum menjadi pasangan agar lebih mudah menjelaskannya saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

Untuk sekarang. Aku akan menyiapkan mental untuk jawabannya nanti.

"Hey, menurutmu apa Hinata akan menerimaku Shikamaru?"

"Ya,"

"Hah..."

Aku hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawabannya itu. Memang kedengarannya dia mengatakan itu sepertinya yakin. Ya sepertinya, karena dari nada bicaranya kata 'Ya' yang dia ucapkan jadi terdengar seperti tidak perduli dengan kenyataan jawaban yang dia berikan padaku.

\--

Tak berharap banyak padanya, hanya sesuatu seperti "Jika dia jodohku dekatkanlah. Jika dia bukan jodohku maka terserahlah." walau aku sangat berharap pada pernyataan bahwa dia itu jodohku. Ah kenapa aku sekarang jadi seperti pujangga?

Perjodohan. Tolonglah! Hal ini terlalu basi untuk menjadi pengalamanku di masa modern ini.

"Ayah! Aku hanya mencintai Naruto! Aku tidak mau dengan dia."

"Tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Ayah!"

Sebenarnya aku ingin memotong perkataan 'Tapi' dari Ayahku seperti itu. Hanya saja jika aku melakukannya dia akan langsung menendang bokongku mungkin.

"Tapi kau sudah setuju 4 tahun yang lalu."

"Itu karena aku masih kecil Ayah. Kukira saat itu hal yang terbaik adalah hal yang Ayahku pilihkan untuk masa depanku. Tapi sekarang aku tidak ingin masa depan yang kau pilihkan Ayah, aku ingin Naruto!"

"Hm.. Entah kenapa kau jadi keluar dari karaktermu Hinata."

"Eeh? Ma-maaf."

"Baiklah, jika Naruto mengatakan cinta padamu dan aku mendengarnya kalian akan aku restui."

"Baiklah Ayah."

Tak lama sebuah panggilan datang dari Naruto untukku. Aku langsung mengangkatnya dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu Hinata.' Aduh, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa setelah dia mengatakan itu.

"Tu-tunggu aku pulang."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku buru mematikan telponnya.

Aku berusaha menetralisir degupan jantungku saat ini. Tentu sajakan, menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang yang kau cintai sangat mendebarkan.

"Kau dengarkan Ayah?"

"Tidak."

"Ayah! Padahal kau kan di depanku barusan!"

Ayolah Ayah, tidak mungkin kan aku kembali menelpon Naruto dan menyuruhnya mengatakan itu sekali lagi padaku. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan menahan malu.

"Iya Hinata, Ayah mendengarnya. Dan sesuai yang kau katakan padanya, kau akan pulang ke sana."

Aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya, Ayahku kau adalah makhluk paling pengertian di dunia ini sama dengan Naruto. Memikirkannya saja membuatku terus tersenyum saat ini.

Aku memeluk Ayahku erat.

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

Pelukan ini dan elusan lembut tangannya di rambutku selalu menenangkan.

"Ya."

\--

_Chapter 1, Pertama Kali._

\--

Chapter pertama akan menceritakan masa lalu mereka, ada yang mau baca?


	2. Aku Sudah Lupa Pertama Kali Bertemu Dia

Waktu pagi.

Ada berbagai alasan orang di dunia untuk menyambut cepat sesuatu yang di sebut waktu pagi.

Walau ada beberapa orang bahkan tanpa alasan selalu menyambut baik waktu pagi dengan bangun dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Ya, jika di bilang tanpa alasan mungkin kurang tepat, karena pasti manusia selalu punya alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Atau tidak ya? Ah sudahlah aku tidak peduli.

Sama seperti seluruh umat manusia di bumi ini, aku yang memang merupakan salah satu yang di sebut manusia, juga menyambut waktu pagi.

Umurku 16 tahun, seorang siswa tahun pertama di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di kota Konoha, yang mempunyai bentuk fisik manusia normal pada umumnya, juga memiliki nama paling keren di muka bumi.

Uzumaki Naruto, keren bukan?

Dan karena aku ini seorang siswa, alasanku untuk menyambut pagi kalian pasti sudah tahu bukan?

Kalian memang tahu tapi yang di pikiran kalian itu bukan jawaban yang benar.

Alasanku untuk bangun pagi adalah untuk menonton serial kartun kesayanganku yang kebetulan hanya punya jadwal tayang di pagi hari.

Tidak ada hubungannya sebenarnya alasanku bangun pagi dengan profesi ku sebagai siswa.

Aku suka kartun, jangan tanya alasannya. Karena aku tidak punya jawaban lain selain menjawab lagi 'aku suka kartun'.

Ayolah, kenikmatan paling berharga seperti menonton kartun di masa muda adalah hal terbaik bahkan jika kau harus tukar dengan uang sakumu untuk 1 minggu.

Ya tidak juga sih, aku tidak akan melakukannya.

Bicara soal uang saku, aku baru ingat kalau aku ini sudah kehabisan uang saku bulananku kemarin. Aku harus meminta lagi pada orang tuaku.

Hah... Memalukan sekali sebenarnya jika baru aku di beri uang dua minggu yang lalu dan meminta lagi sekarang.

Walaupun orang tuaku tidak mempermasalahkannya sih.

"Tunggu!"

"Mengapa kau menunjukan kalau waktu sudah pukul 7, jam sialan!"

Sial, karena keasikan menonton kartun aku jadi lupa waktu. Merepotkan.

\--

Namaku Hinata.

Aku adalah orang yang penasaran dengan arti dari kata cinta.

Aku sekarang sudah remaja, siswi sekolah menengah. Karena dari kecil aku sering melihat film dengan genre romantis, kurasa ini akan menjadi alasan yang kuat jika kau bertanya mengapa aku penasaran dengan arti kata cinta.

Banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui tentang ini. Salah satunya adalah bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Dari yang ku ketahui dari berbagai film romantis yang pernah ku tonton, jatuh cinta sangat menyenangkan. Melihat orang yang disukai, hati akan berbunga-bunga. Bila hal manis terjadi dengan orang yang kau sukai, kau akan tersenyum terus selama kau masih bisa membayangkannya.

Apa itu indah?

Dulu sebenarnya, aku pernah tertarik dengan seseorang. Tapi, entah kenapa itu terasa lain. Aku hanya tertarik karena dia terlihat tampan.

Kurasa normalkan aku tertarik karena hal itu?

Tapi, itu terasa biasa saja. Tidak ada hal dari gambaran yang tadi ku ceritakan. Ya, kurasa karena aku pertama kali melihatnya.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidak ada. Kurasa.

Tapi, aku pikir saat orang bilang dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, yang menjadi opiniku adalah dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dari orang yang di lihatnya saat pertama bertemu.

Itu hanya opiniku yang dulu sih.

Aku punya berbagai ekspetasi tentang cinta, dan semua hal itu adalah tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan saja.

Aku tidak mau mengalami sisi buruk dari pengalaman cinta.

"Namaku Idate. Ayahku bilang kita di jodohkan."

"Oke."

Pagi hari yang cerah saat aku membuka pintu. Tapi, seorang pemuda yang mengaku bernama Idate kulihat berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Lalu tanpa aba-aba apa pun dia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Aku agak terkejut sebenarnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku memang sudah mengetahui hal ini dari Ayahku. Aku menjawab santai dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Tunggu, Hinata."

Aku berhenti mendengar dia memanggilku.

"Ada apa?"

Dia menatap tajam padaku.

Beberapa menit, sampai aku hampir memutuskan berbalik dan lari meninggalkannya.

Masih saja dia diam setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini. Eh? Hinata!"

Terlambat. Aku sudah berbalik dan lari meninggalkannya.

Meskipun aku diam dan mendengar perkataanya langsung, sepertinya aku tidak akan tersipu karena dia terlalu lama berpikir. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Aku berlari terus sampai aku berbalik dan tidak melihatnya lagi.

"Syukurlah sudah berakhir."

Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti lepas dari masalah yang sangat membuatku depresi, melegakan.

\--

Namaku Naruto, seperti yang sudah kubilang dari awal tadi bukan?

Aku kini sedang berlari menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahku. Sangat merepotkan bila aku terlambat di hari pertama aku masuk jam KBM disekolahku.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, berniat mengecek waktu yang tersisa sebelum bel jam pertama di mulai.

Namun hal yang kulihat di jam tanganku membuatku terkejut. Sangat terkejut maksudku.

"Pukul 6?!"

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak. "Demi pencatut kuku dewa Neptunus!" tapi sayangnya di sini banyak orang. Jadi aku hanya bisa menelan teriakanku dan mengeluarkannya nanti saat tidak ada orang.

"Ya sudahlah. Ada baiknya juga."

Ada baiknya, aku jadi bisa bersantai sambil berjalan. Melihat-lihat pemandangan indah sinar matahari pagi hari yang di salah satu negara begitu di puja matahari terbitnya. Walaupun itu sudah terbit dari tadi.

Tapi ini tetap membuat ku merasa tenang. Ah, banyak yang berlalu lalang di sini.

Sambil berjalan aku menyapa orang yang berpapasan denganku, walau tidak kenal. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa bersemangat hari ini.

Dan, tiba-tiba aku melihat dia. Berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan denganku.

Aku berhenti, menatap dia setajam mungkin.

Sebenarnya aku hanya tinggal belok ke kiri saja dari tempatku jika aku ingin segera sampai di sekolah.

Tapi, aku untuk suatu alasan terus ingin menatap seseorang yang ada di depanku ini.

"Kau lagi."

Bila aku mengatakan 'Kau lagi' kurasa kalian sudah bisa menebak bahwa aku sudah sering bertemu dengan orang yang ada di depanku ini.

"Hm."

Dia kulihat memejamkan mata. Dan tiba-tiba dengan aneh ada angin yang menghembus rambut dan wajahnya, membuat wajah dia memancarkan aura keren ala anime.

"Sudah kuduga kita akan bertemu lagi, sang pengalih."

Sang pengalih? Sebutan macam apa yang dia berikan padaku itu? Dan kapan dia memberikannya? Sial, aku harus segera membalas ejekannya itu.

"Hm, aku juga sudah menduga itu, sang ..."

Meskipun aku sudah bilang akan membalas ejekannya tapi otakku sama sekali belum siap untuk melakukan tindakan itu. Tidak ada materi tentang mengejek orang yang di depanku ini di otakku.

Hah.. Andai saja aku punya otak cerdas, jadi aku bisa reflek terpikir ejekan yang membuat orang di depanku ini kesal.

"Pfft... hahaha.."

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Maaf, tapi wajahmu saat kebingungan sangat lucu. Benar-benar lucu!"

Maaf tapi aku bukan pelawak pro yang tahan jika di bilang wajahnya sangat lucu.

Jadi, bisakah kau tidak mengulang kata lucu berulang kali? Apa kau tidak tahu itu membuatku sakit?

Ah, memang dia ini.

"Dan, aku menyukai wajah lucumu itu, Naruto."

Apa-apaan dengan kalimat itu? Dan juga senyuman manis yang terlukis di bibirnya! Apa dia tidak sadar itu membuat jantungku berdebar.

Ah aku harus menghindari menatap senyumannya itu.

"Sangat tepatkan saat aku bilang kau sang pengalih?"

"Mengapa kau bilang tepat?"

"Baru saja kau mengalihkan wajahmu kan."

Dan dia tertawa lagi.

"Menyebalkan!"

Dia memang menyebalkan!

Hah.. sudahlah tidak ada gunanya aku berdebat lagi dengannya. Lebih baik aku pergi ke sekolah.

"Tunggu, Naruto."

Aku dan dia kini berjalan bersama. Aku sekarang mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bicara lagi dengannya.

Walau sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Dan akhirnya kita tetap berjalan bersama lagi seperti saat SD, saat SMP, dan kini kita sudah SMA."

Dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum dengan wajah ceria.

Aku pun memalingkan wajahku kembali karenanya.

"Y-ya."

Aku tidak mau menatap wajahnya yang ceria itu. Apa dia tidak sadar dengan kemanisan nya itu?

"Aku senang. Kau juga kan, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Tidakah dia tahu ini sedikit sensitif? Apa dia mau kalau aku salah paham dengan kalimat aku senang yang dia ucap? Dia memang menyebalkan!

"Aku tidak tahu, Hinata."

Dia kudengar hanya tertawa kecil. Aku tidak memalingkan wajahku lagi kau tahu, jadi aku tidak melihatnya.

Hari-hari di sekolahku ini mungkin akan sangat panjang.

\--

Terima kasih yang sudah review. Haha, ini fic pertamaku dengan pair NaruHina asli, hehe mohon bantuannya senior. Juga, jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran ya.

Yo Yo Yo. sedikit di edit karena penulisan ku terlihat sangat maksa. Review lagi dong!

Terima kasih.


End file.
